In recent years, an electronic camera is rapidly spreading, which records photographic image data of an object image photographed by an image pickup device in a card-type recording medium, such as a semiconductor memory. It is common for a user of an electronic camera to transfer photographic image data to a personal computer etc. for management/maintenance thereof, however, in recent years, the number of users who make use of the card-type recording medium as a final storage medium is also increasing. Also, an image reproducing device is publicly known, which reads and reproduces to display photographic image data from a card-type recording medium for a user etc. who manages photographic image data in the card-type recording medium, as described above (refer to Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
However, even with the image reproduction device in the above-mentioned Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, if the number of card-type recording media a user has increases, edition and management of photographic image data will become very complicated. For example, when a user carries two or more cameras at the same time, or two or more card-type recording media are used alternately, there will exist various imaging dates/times mixedly in the two or more card-type recording media, and often, edition and management of photographic image data becomes difficult. In addition, if the card-type recording medium is used as a final storage medium, often, a vacant capacity is left unused in each card-type recording medium and therefore, in the actual case, the memory of a card-type recording medium is not used effectively.
Further, in recent years, a DPOF (Digital Print Order Format) system has been proposed and put to practical use. In this system, photographic image data that a user desires to print out is specified in advance by a digital camera etc. and its card-type recording medium is inserted into a dedicated printer to automatically print out specified still images. With a conventional card viewer, however, although a printing can be specified with the DPOF, when the photographic image data to be specified for printing exists over two or more card-type recording media, a DPOF file is created for each card-type recording medium. Because of this, conventionally, it is necessary to bring all of the card-type recording media specified for printing with the DPOF to a shop or to specify printing after editing the photographic image data to be specified for printing into one card-type recording medium, resulting in complicated processing.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-132776    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-346089